Break-Out
by supergirl156
Summary: So my English teacher told my class and I to make a short story for a grade (this was a long time ago). She had these little cards telling what settings, time, plot, etc. But we didn't have to use all of them so I only choose settings and time and they were, settings: in jail, time: Saturday night. So I decided to let my crazy otaku-inner self and made a fan fiction about Elsword.


**So my English teacher told my class and I to make a short story for a grade (this was a long time ago). She had these little cards telling what settings, time, plot, etc. But we didn't have to use all of them so I only choose settings and time and they were, settings: in jail, time: Saturday night. So I decided to let my crazy otaku-inner self and made a fan fiction about Elsword. even though this was supposed to be a "short story," I made this story about 4 pages long. (XD) I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

On a Saturday night in jail, Aisha stared at the cold brick wall. She would sometimes hear laughter of the guards mocking her.

She was cuffed to her bed, giving her limited amount of room to walk around. She was covered with magic resistant accessories. Once in a while, the guards would un-cuff her to let her eat.

This time was different. Only one guard came, the rest of the guards were underestimating her since she is covered in magic resistance accessories. He un-cuffed her to let her eat. Aisha head-butted him, knocking him, and teleported out with the remaining magic not resisted. While running, she took off the accessories and felt her magic regaining.

She was teleporting everywhere. "Finally, I'm going to get my sweet freedom," Aisha laughed hysterically. Then all of a sudden a bunch of missiles were chasing her. She dodged all of them except one. She fell onto the floor and rolled. A couple of guards surrounded her and were in their battle stance.

Aisha smirked and got up slowly. the guards started running towards her and she jumped up yelling "Meteor shower!" A bunch of meteors crashed into the building burning everything. She was laughing even more hysterically and watched as everything was burning in the gulf of flames.

Everything was falling apart and turning into ashes. Aisha skipped out of the burned down jail and started towards the entrance gates._ pew, pew, pew. _A full-armored guardian walked up, holding dual silver pistols in each of his hands while carrying a cannon behind his back. Aisha smirked and stood there "oh~ It's been so long Chung" She summoned her staff, made it meditate, and sat on her staff while looking intensely at Chung. "Aisha... what have you become...?" Chung still had his silver pistols pointed at her.

"What do you mean, Chung?" Aisha looked innocent and twirled with her pigtails. "You are a insane murderer," Chung coldly stated. Aisha dropped her pigtail and look coldly at Chung. "If I am a insane murderer, then you must die." With this said, Aisha stood up, teleported behind Chung, put her staff behind her, threw it in front of her creating a lighting bolt, and said "Lighting bolt!" Chung got a direct hit and got stunned. "You make this so easy Chung" Aisha giggled and created a cloud over her head, regenerating her mana.

Little did she notice while regaining mana, Chung became un-stunned and shot a continuous bullet at Aisha "Bullet Blitz!" She kept getting damaged over time and Chung grabbed his cannon, and kept hitting her with it. Aisha teleported away and Chung shot a bunch of rocket missiles at her "Shooting Star!" They all hit Aisha and she fell, clutching her sides. Chung walked up to her and pointed his gun at her head. Aisha coughed up blood but was laughing "I love you, Aisha" with that said, Chung shot her head.

* * *

The end.

This took me a while to get it done but I had to rush because I only had two days and I wasn't even halfway done on the second day.

I got a 98 on this because I forgot to put my name and I misspelled some words. QAQ. But my English wrote a comment saying: "I'm glad he doesn't love me! Great story." I wish I had more time though, I would of made it better xD.


End file.
